The Writer
by ashleyfanfic
Summary: Famous novelist, Draco Malfoy, looks to Auror Hermione Granger as his new literary inspiration. However, a series of murders are taken from his series of books and the pieces start to look as if the writer is somehow involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Writer  
**Author:** ashleyfanfic  
**Summary:** Famous novelist Draco Malfoy looks to Auror Hermione Granger as his new literary inspiration. However, a series of murders are taken from his series of books and the pieces start to look as if the writer is somehow involved.  
**Couple:** Draco/Hermione - mentions of Draco/Astoria  
**Rating:** M (for violence, language, sex)  
**A/N:** I originally started writing this for the dramione_remix over at livejournal. However, time constraints being what they were, it was unfinished by the time the deadline rolled around (It's still unfinished, actually). However, I enjoyed writing this so much that I am determined to finish it and will do so very soon. I have a majority of it written, but it will take some fine tuning. The couple I had chosen was Castle and Beckett from the TV show Castle, where a writer follows around a female detective and uses her for inspiration for his books.

**THIS IS UNBETAED!**

* * *

"Why are we going to allow him to do this?" Hermione questioned. "Since when does the Ministry care about its image?"

"They always have, Miss Granger," Kingsley assured. "We've always been in the business of giving things the proper spin."

She tilted her head and finally sighed. "Fine. Let me ask this question. Why me? Malfoy doesn't even like me!"

"I gathered that from his letters of intention. However, he believes he's at a standstill after he killed off the main character in his last book. He's interested in writing about a female Auror. When I informed him that you were our best and brightest, he did seem to hedge back a bit."

Hermione frowned. "But he's going to do it anyway?"

He nodded and handed the latest letter to her. "Yes. While he may not particularly like you, he realizes that people could be interested in reading about your exploits. As you can see, he feels that people of the Wizarding World have a very shallow and narrow opinion of female Aurors. He wants to open their eyes that women are very valuable in your line of work."

"Sounds like codswallop to me," she said as she placed the letter back on Kingsley's desk and he sighed. "What's really going on?"

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "He's donated a great deal of money to the Ministry, several of our high ups, and the Wizegamont, and they're all pushing for this. I assigned him to you because I thought that maybe you could get him to give up on this idea."

"So, you originally used me as a deterrent?"

"Originally, yes. I know there is no love lost between you and the Malfoy family, and I thought that just the mention of having to work with you would get him to realize that this may not be the greatest idea."

"You were wrong, obviously."

"Obviously. Now he's even more determined. My goal has changed, Hermione. I now want to prove to him that he has no idea of what you go through, how hard you work, and how stressful your job is. I want him to understand that you put everything into what you do because you realize that people depend on you to be good at what you do."

She ran a hand through her shoulder length tresses, a frown formed on her face. "I have no say-so in this, do I?"

"I wish you would agree because you know that you're capable of putting him in his place..."

"But you'll force me to do this."

"I will if it comes to that," his dark eyes were sad, and she knew that he was being put in a precarious position.

She nodded. "Fine. But I'm doing this because you're my friend, Kingsley. Not the Minister."

"I understand that, Hermione, and I'm very grateful."

She sighed. "Anything else I should know?"

He nodded. "Malfoy should already be down in your department."

She stood and walked to the door. "You owe me."

"I'm aware of that, and thank you."

She left his office, hoping that Malfoy would give up on this idea and decide that he didn't want to follow her around after all.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

A/N: As you can see, I've cast Draco in the role of Rick Castle and Hermione in the role of Beckett. If you're a fan of the TV show, then you might pick up on the little homages throughout the story to the show. If not, I hope you enjoy this anyway. I have a great deal of this written that I plan to fine tune and finish, eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Writer  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Author:** ashleyfanfic  
**Summary:** Famous novelist Draco Malfoy looks to Auror Hermione Granger as his new literary inspiration. However, a series of murders are taken from his series of books and the pieces start to look as if the writer is somehow involved.  
**Couple:** Draco/Hermione - mentions of Draco/Astoria  
**Rating:** M (for violence, language, sex)  
**A/N:** I originally started writing this for the dramione_remix over at livejournal. However, time constraints being what they were, it was unfinished by the time the deadline rolled around (It's still unfinished, actually). However, I enjoyed writing this so much that I am determined to finish it and will do so very soon. I have a majority of it written, but it will take some fine tuning. The couple I had chosen was Castle and Beckett from the TV show Castle, where a writer follows around a female detective and uses her for inspiration for his books.

* * *

He was seated in her chair; his feet propped up on her desk, and had one of her case files open. There were two large coffees sitting on her desk as well and she wondered if he'd done something nice. She brushed off the thought, knowing that Malfoy couldn't be nice under pain of death.

"That's my chair," she said to his back. He put his feet on the floor and turned to look at her. "And that's confidential that you're reading."

"I can see why," he said as he read through the file and picked up one of the cups and handed it to her. "Molestation of house elves? Depraved."

Skeptical that he was capable of preparing her coffee the way she liked it, she lifted the lid to the cup and realized that it already had her favorite mixture of cream and sugar. She was going to ask, but thought better of it. She plucked the file from his hands and set it back on her desk. "Again, you're in my chair," she said after she took a sip of the coffee.

He stood then, and she realized that the top of her head came up to his nose, and she wondered if he had hit another growth spurt since she last saw him after the war. He moved to take the chair beside her desk and removed a quill and parchment. She sat in her chair and placed the file back on her desk then turned to Malfoy. "Alright, let's have a conversation about what's going to happen here."

"Oh, this should be good," he said as he propped his head on his hand and waited for her to continue.

"You're going to be quiet, unless you have a legitimate question. You'll not get in my way. You'll not insult me. You'll be on time. And you'll keep your opinions, whether they are important or not, to yourself."

He raised one eyebrow and nodded along with her. "Right. All that sounds fascinating."

"I'm doing you a favor, remember that," she said as she reached for several files. He began writing and she sighed. She didn't know if he was being purposefully irritating or if it was a talent at which he excelled.

"How long have you been an Auror?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"A year after I went back to complete my last year of Hogwarts. So, for about six years."

"How many arrests have you made?" he asked, never looking up at her.

"I don't keep track." That got her a disbelieving look and she huffed out a breath in irritation. "What's that look about?"

"You keep track of everything. You take meticulous notes on every subject known to man. And you're telling me that you don't know how many people you've brought to justice?"

She sighed and then nodded. "Fine. Around forty-five, with forty two convictions. Three cases are still pending."

He smirked, knowing that he knew more about her than she thought. "Why did you decide to become an Auror?"

She furrowed her brow. "Um, a lot of reasons really. I wanted to help people. I wanted those that had hurt people to be brought to justice, but know that it was done in a fair and orderly manner. I don't really trust a lot of people to do the job that I know I could do better."

"Does that extend to Potter and Weasley?"

"Why is that important?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "You said you don't trust people to do a job you know you can do better, so I have to assume that you don't trust them either."

"I trust them with my life."

"But do you trust them with justice?" he countered. "It's a slippery slope, Granger. You say yes, then you contradict yourself and your word doesn't mean as much. But if you say no, then you're honest, but it looks bad that you don't trust your two best friends to do the right thing all the time."

She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms over her chest. "Is this what you're after? To make Harry and Ron look incompetent?"

"I hardly need to do anything to make that happen. No, my aim is to get inside your head, not write a scathing piece about your two dim-witted friends."

"My turn for a question," she said as she faced him fully. "Even after Kingsley told you that you would have to work with me, why did you agree?"

He smirked. "Because you're the perfect protagonist for my new novel. I made a mistake killing off Herman Holcomb and in such a dreary way. I've decided that my new book will be about a female, however, I know very little about the Auror business. So, when I started asking around, I found out that female Aurors are looked down upon in our society. We've made so many advances in the last few years, but women are still seen as beneath men and not capable of doing or achieving the same things. When I brought up your name, they seemed to stutter and have no response. That made you the perfect person for this, Granger. You defy social conventions. People like reading about people who do that sort of thing."

She tilted her head and frowned. "And the fact that I'm Muggleborn had nothing to do with it?"

"Oh, it did. That's the other thing. Even people that didn't necessarily care for you, didn't dislike you because of your blood status, as I thought they would. They disliked you because you challenged their ideals of what was right and true. You are Muggleborn, true enough, but you're also a brilliant witch who helped to bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord. People either love you or despise you. I'm fascinated by this."

"You despise me."

"Actually," he said quickly, "I don't. I thought about this for a long time after I received the Minister's permission. I had to be willing to be unbiased towards you in order to write you correctly. It took a few days, and a lot of parchment, but I've come to the conclusion that, while you annoy me, I don't despise you. I find your personality grating at times, and your idea that people are intrinsically good is baffling, but I don't hate you."

"Even though I'm not a Pureblood?"

"Neither was the Dark Lord. Neither is Potter. Yet their blood means little for how powerful they were and are and what they were able to accomplish. If you're looking to get out of this because you think I object to your blood status, you'll have to try another tactic. I made my peace, years ago, that Muggleborns are not what I thought they were. Maybe it's time that you find solace in the fact that I'm not the same prat you knew years ago?"

She tilted her head as she examined him. "Alright, Malfoy. I'll give this a true chance, and you the benefit of the doubt. But if you do anything to make me regret this, then I'll hurt you in ways you didn't even know were possible."

"I lived with the Dark Lord. You don't scare me, Granger," he said as he went back to writing on his parchment.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
